Tsukuba Academy Arc
Plot Overview Tsukuba Academy is a large live-on prestigious campus located in northern Tokyo of Japan. The academy grounds, which is large enough to be considered its own city district as the dormitories for both males and females as well as the library make up majority of the school aside from the buildings specifically for each of the class courses with the exception of the extracurricular activities building for after school clubs. Every student would be experiencing the lap of luxury in such a well-known school. But what looks good on the outside isn't necessary good on the outside as this school harbors a lot of secrets that aren't told to the students. There are many rumors going around that the school is haunted and other strange occurrences happen where students end up missing only to never be found. There's even a rumor going around that the school is just a front for something much bigger and it's only allowing students they believe are truly “special” and “unique”. The rumors are usually dismissed by the headmistress of the academy, Izanami Takeada and Vice Headmaster Aizen Soto assures everyone that there is nothing going on and every students is safe as well as receives the best education compared to schools like Juuban Municipal Academy and T-A Private Girls Academy who are frequent in competition when it comes to school test scores. But what if the rumors are true? What would you do? Find out the truth or go about as if nothing is wrong? What will be discovered and will it force you to choose a side? Is there more to Tsukuba Academy than meets the eye and are Juuban and T-A connected to it? These are the questions you will have to find the answers to on your own. Arcs This storyline will be broken up into arc chapters and an example of what I mean is think of Tsukuba Academy being a manga series going from book one with so many chapters to start out with and so on and so forth. This is how we're going to do it. The threads will be posted in the form of chapters with each one of them already being named. Now everyone doesn't have to participate in every chapter thread but if you're able to, try and create an RP related to the name of the topic and form a plot as you go. As each arc progresses, staff will post up the next arc and its chapters. Some arcs will have small chapters to them and some will have more. Depends all on what is RPed. First arc is posted below. Detailed descriptions involving reoccurring mentioned characters used frequently will be added later once all chapters are completed in an RP but at least a small description will be given on what is and can happen during the arc. You all that were participating in this storyline before, you asked for the reboot and here it is. Better get on the ball in RPing and keep up with everyone else. When each chapter thread has been completely finished, DONE will be put next to it in this thread and in the subject title of the thread letting everyone know, no more posting is going on in there. Keep in mind not all the chapters will be posted in the Tsukuba Academy sub board. You are free to post in the other two, Juuban and T-A as well. If Todai can be worked in, more than welcome to it. Summer Days & Fall Surprises Summer semester winds down to an end and in comes the Fall semester. Many things can happen during as many will meet new friends, beach days, parties and a whole lot more. But fall semester is where the action really begins and those mentioned rumors began to surface little by little. (Chapters 1-10, Volumes 1 & 2) 'Volume I' : - CHAPTER 001: Confessions of a Pajama Party King - CHAPTER 002: Pool Hockey & Close Encounters in the Library - CHAPTER 003: To the Beach We Go! - CHAPTER 004: Beach Romance (Part 1) - CHAPTER 005: Beach Romance (Part 2) 'Volume II' : - CHAPTER 006: The New School Year! - CHAPTER 007: Magic and Unexplained Phenomenons Exists!? - CHAPTER 008: Attack of the Evil Fairies - CHAPTER 009: Stolen Wallets, Vampires & Two Magical Brothers?! - CHAPTER 010: Tsukuba vs Juuban vs T-A: Final Exams! Characters Involved The characters involved in this storyline will be all solely your own original characters (and if you have series characters that you wish to use in this storyline, you're welcome to use them so long as they fit). If you feel as if you do not have a character that will work in regards to being involved, there are threads such as the Tsukuba Academy Students, Juuban Academy Students and T-A Private Academy Students threads listing available playable characters that are free for you to take. Only a pic and description is provided, the bio you have to make on your own. Villains At this point, the villains are/will not be known at this point in the first arc. However, you all are more than welcome to come up with mini-villains that randomly attack the students for their own purposes because the main villains will not be made known until we've gotten further into this plot. Word of advice, please be creative. What is Needed & Expected The main thing that is needed is for the first ten chapters of arc one to be completed before moving onto the next one. You all have plenty of characters (or at least you should and if you wish to use them) that could help move the storyline a little bit faster along. Keep in mind that if this arc starts moving fast, and you haven't participated in any or at least a few of the chapter threads, the description of the entire ending of the arc will be given in full detail to keep everyone up to date in what's going on and where we are so far. If you know you will be too busy to participate in any of the threads, for this arc and future arcs, please don't put forth your participation to where it causes people to have to wait on you. You are able to jump into later arcs. There will be battle threads and chances are your character will be put in a position to where they would have to fend for themselves or fight alongside other characters. At least make your characters do something in regards to putting up a fight in the battle for it gives your characters the courage to know that they can help not only others but themselves as well. What is NOT allowed Don't sit around and wait for the arc to start. You're free to do threads off to the side that you want to do that's more private if that is your choice if you don't want to do one of the listed chapter threads. And don't hold up a thread and don't throw yourself into one or more chapter thread if you know you can't handle it or are working on something else that needs more of your attention. You're wasting everyone's time and yours by posting some and then stopping. That's annoying and it causes problems. Also bringing in characters into the arcs that don’t fit but you’re trying to make them fit isn’t allowed. Some will work as replacements for character drop-outs or members characters being booted for whatever reason but bringing in already posted characters that don't work in the plot also creates problems as well as confusion. Character(s) Living Situations This all really depends on you guys and the characters that you post to use. The start of the setting is in Tokyo, Japan but setting locations will change as the plot progresses. But as for where they live, depending on what school you have your character attending, Tsukuba Academy is a live-on campus because it has a boys dorm and a girls dorm. It is not required of students to live on Tsukuba campus as they have the option during enrollment to check the box choices listed to live on campus or off it. Keep in mind, if your character lives on campus, tuition is not cheap because you'll be paying for not only to take classes but for room and board. Juuban, Ashford and T-A are not live on campuses, therefore characters attending those schools will have to return to their current homes whether it is living alone or with someone. Those two schools don't provide dorm rooms. Also See *The Cursed Sohma Family *The Princess of Disaster's Wrath